Hopeless Love
by Cold Music
Summary: Poker Pair Le Comte trouve Tyki et Allen ensemble. Une bataille envers les ennemis amoureux s'engage, autant intérieure qu'envers une certaine personne... FIN ! Vous avez bien lu !
1. Hopeless

**Hopeless Love**

Il nous a trouvés. C'est fini.

Il faut que…

Le comte nous a trouvés. Forcément.

Trouver l'un de ses meilleurs alliés avec son ennemi, ce n'est point très glorieux.

Il ne faut plus que j'espère. Les heures passés dans ce noir ont fini par m'endormir, m'abrutir. Il ne faut pas que je pense à _lui_. Ni à son corps, qui me manque tant, ni sa tristesse cachée, si bien camouflée. Aucunes pensées, non. Je ne peux pas me permettre de penser à ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il subit. Ce serait tenter le diable, bien trop dangereux dans mon état.

Le silence, encore. Toujours. Pas un bruit, sauf ma respiration. Il n'y aura rien d'autre. Je n'attends rien du comte. Qu'il me tue m'est égal.

Mais il est vrai que je hais rester assis, prostré dans mon coin, loin de la lumière. J'ai peur de me bruler ; elle ne m'est pas réservée.

J'enfreins la loi. Je me permets de penser à lui, rien qu'un instant. Il me rend fou. Peut-être ne le sait-il pas. Je n'attends plus rien de nous. Peut-être seulement de le revoir, encore une fois. C'est tout ce que je demande…

POV de… :

J'élève ma main. Mon bras m'est douloureux. Je ne compte plus mon sang qui s'est vidé. Après tout, il fallait que je m'y attende. Mais j'ai peur, sans lui. Que vais-je advenir, seul ?

Mon lit m'inspire tout sauf du réconfort. Mes doigts glissent sur la surface rouge. Mon sang…

Je t'en prie, attends moi. J'arrive. Je trouverai un moyen de sortir d'ici, de cette cage. Je n'en peux plus, elle me rend folle. Point de lumière, l'humidité, mes blessures. Ton absence. Et je n'en peux plus, je te veux à coté de moi. C'est puérile, mais je t'en supplie, attends moi. D'ailleurs, voila le Comte qui arrive, son grand sourire doublé d'une mine sadique.

Ah…

Je me laisse entrainer ; je n'ai plus de forces. J'arrive. Amenez-moi, Comte, près de lui.

Près de Tyki.

POV Tyki :

Ma porte s'ouvre. Road y rentre.

« Tu étais avec Allen-kun… ? » demanda t-elle.

Elle la connait la réponse. Bien sur que j'étais avec lui. Comme la semaine dernière. Comme le dernier mois. J'hoche la tête.

« Viens, Tyki ».

Je la suis. Aie-je le choix ?

Je parcours un petit chemin dans le château, toujours à l'abri de la lumière. Elle ne m'aime pas. Moi non plus. Cela devrait faire vingt bonnes minutes que nous marchons. Elle tourne à gauche, nous entrons dans la salle à manger, enfin plutôt l'ancienne salle à manger emménagée dans une sorte de salle avec des chaises, de toutes parts de la salle, les principaux personnages de Noé assis dessus. Les rideaux, rouges, ferment les fenêtres, empêchant l'extérieur de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Je crois comprendre.

La porte à l'autre bout de la salle s'ouvre…

Et je crois rêver. Il est là. Mon soleil.

« Allen… »

Mon ange ensanglanté relève la tête. Il sourit en m'apercevant, je hoche la tête, comme je ferai pour le rassurer. Pourtant…

« Vas-y, rejoins-le » nous lance le comte, dégouté, lâchant le jeune homme. Il est d'abord surpris, avance timidement face au regard salissant des autres, je m'approche de lui, lève mes bras.

« Allez, viens » fis-je.

Ce gamin avait le don de me détendre, miraculeusement. Il ne refusa pas l'invitation, se jetant presque sur moi. J'essayai d'ignorer son grelottement, son sang à peine séché, tous ces petits détails qui prouvaient le fait qu'il était resté seul un petit bout de temps. Je jetai un regard noir au Comte. Il avait osé le toucher, le salir. Le frapper, le blesser. Le faiseur nous invita à nous asseoir, ce que nous faisons volontiers.

Moi et Allen sommes à l'extrémité de la table, jugés par les regards des autres. Je retins des injures.

« Nous sommes ici pour discuter de… la trahison de Tyki » fit le gros homme.

Ce n'est pas de la trahison, seulement de l'amour, un stupide sentiment. Coupant comme un rasoir, doux comme le miel. Je n'attends pas d'eux un peu de compréhension. Je voulais juste le revoir, c'est fait. Je n'attends plus rien.

« Comment appelles on ce que tu viens de faire ? » dit, pensif, le Comte. Personne d'autre n'allait parler, je le savais. Il nous dominait, encore et toujours.

« Aucune idée » répondis-je, le défiant du regard.

« Une stupide bêtise à cause d'un sentiment tellement…humain ».

« Mais je suis humain, à la base » répondis-je. Bon, à quelques exceptions près, je l'étais encore…

« Tu ne l'est plus, tu n'as plus le droit à ça ».

« L'erreur est Noéienne » fis-je. Magnifique jeu de mot qui me valut un sourire ironique de mon interlocuteur.

« Ecoute, Tyki… Tu sais très bien ce que je fais au traitre » mon amant me regarda, les yeux écartés par la frayeur. J'hoche la tête, en raffermissant ma prise sur son corps. « Veux-tu réellement mourir torturé ? C'est comme ça que tu veux finir ? ». Je soutiens son regard, le provoquant silencieusement. J'entendis un chuchotement. « Veux-tu affliger à Allen Walker ce spectacle ? Veux-tu réellement que je le tue juste après toi ? ».

« Bien sur que non » répondis-je « Ne l'approche pas ».

« Aaah….Tyki Mikk ! Je savais que te laisser avec des humains pourraient être dangereux… Je vais réparer cette erreur tout de suite ». Et avant que j'aie pu anticiper sa future attaqua, il me lança un rayon ténébreux. Je m'attendais à recevoir le rayon, fermant les yeux, mais rien.

J'ouvris les yeux. Allen.

Il s'était levé, avait anticipé l'attaque avec son dos, faute de ne pas pouvoir activer son innocence tellement il était faible. Son corps est tourné sur moi. Je vis son visage, qui essayait de rester bienveillant, sa chemise ensanglantée, ses multiples blessures. Il tomba par terre et je vis l'amplitude des dégâts. Ses vêtements étaient comme été brulés, mais sa peau ne l'est pas. Seules quelques taches noires sur son dos étaient la réaction de l'attaque. Et tout à coup, il se met à gesticuler, à trembler, à cracher du sang.

« Que.. ? » essaye t-il de dire.

Je connaissais cette attaque. C'était fini pour Allen. Je voudrai tant faire quelque chose, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus rien faire. Je lui prends les cotés de sa tête, en murmurant : « Tiens bon, tiens bon… Je vais trouver un moyen de… ».

Il me regarda, souriant malgré le sang qu'il meurait d'envie de cracher.

« Ne t'inquie….inquiètes pas…. » fit-il. Il sait qu'il va mourir, et l'assume.

De rage, je me lève, me précipite sur la table, saute dessus et court comme je n'aie jamais couru vers le Comte, bras destructeur prêt. Je ne le laisserai pas s'en sortir comme ça. Il va payer le prix, de l'avoir tué. Le seul qui me permettait de vivre encore sur cette terre… Ma fureur se fait sentir dans mes attaques, mais c'est inutile, chaque fois le Comte les arrête.

Pourquoi… ?

Alors, en désespoir de cause, je réfléchis et je trouve ou je vais l'amener. Je vais m'échapper du combat, prendre Allen avec moi, et aller à la Congrégation. C'est une mission suicide pour moi, mais si c'est pour lui, alors je le ferai. D'un seul coup, je me précipite sur Allen, ouvrit une sorte de passage, et le fermai avant que le Comte n'entre dedans. J'arrivai devant la Congrégation. Que faire ?

Je sentis si Allen etait toujours vivant. Son pouls etait faible, mais présent.

« Courage… » lui soufflai-je.

Je m'avancai. Je savais ce qui allait m'arriver après. On me tuera. Mais, si c'etait pour toi, Allen, ta survie, alors tant pis… Je toquai à la porte.

« Hmm ? » fit la porte…qui parlait.

Je ne me laissait pas déstabiliser.

« Analyse en co…. ». Je savais ce qu'il va trouver. « ERREUR ! UN NOAH ! ».

Mais, avant qu'on ne me lança quoique ce soit, je m'exclamai : « J'aie Allen Walker avec moi, laissez moi passer. Il va mourir, le Comte l'a attaqué ».

J'aperçu un golem qui fonce vers moi, m'afficha la tête du chef, Komui, qui me jugeait de ses yeux.

« Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ? ». J'élèvais mes bras, montrant Allen agonisant.

« Je sais que vous devez vous demandez quoi mais… sauvez-le » fis-je, baissant les yeux.

« Komui… Laisse…le rentrer » souffla le jeune garçon dans mes bras.

« Ne t'épuise pas, Allen ! » le réprimais-je.

« Allen ? » l'intéressé regarda, mais ses yeux sétaient flous, Komui. « Est-ce que je dois le laisser rentrer… ? ».

« Oui. Pitié... » répondit-il.

Le chef ouvrit les portes, me dit ou je devais aller, je me précipitai à l'intérieur. Je vis les exorcistes, les chercheurs s'éloigner de moi, par peur. Je n'avais pas de temps pour vous. Je trouvai enfin la porte qui pourrait peut-être soigner mon amant, je me ruai dedans. Les exorcistes principaux, que j'avais déjà rencontré, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, étaient présent, encadrant Komui.

« Je ne viens pas pour vous tuer, mais pour sauver Allen ».

Un homme me fit signe de le mettre sur le lit, je le fis, il commença à regarder un petit peu partout. Je ne fus pas à l'aise.

« Comment se fait-il que vous ameniez Allen ? Vous êtes un Noah pourtant » me demanda Komui.

« Je sais mais… » J'hésitai à dire la vérité. Devais-je leur dire que leur petit Allen passe ses nuits avec moi et qu'on nous avait découvert ? Ce n'etait pas franchement une bonne idée. « Euuuh… ».

« Il… » commença Allen.

« Mais je t'aie dit de te reposer ! » m'exclamai-je, furieux.

Il balaya ma réponse d'un petit geste de la main. « Docteur, attendez… » Il reprit son souffle.

« Bon Dieu… » soufflai-je. Ce gamin etait en train de se faire crever tout seul.

« Nous t'écoutons, Allen-kun » fit Lenalee, s'agenouillant près de lui, lui prenant la main.

Ahaha, si tu croyais que tu pourrais l'avoir un jour, jeune fille, tu te mettais le doigt dans l'œil bien profondément… Mais a quoi est-ce que je pensais moi ?!

« Tyki et moi… ». Il commence à rougir, je tourne la tête. « Nous… euuh… ».

« Avions rendez-vous » complétai-je.

« Oui… Mais le comte nous a vu et…. Il nous 'enlevé' » reprit Allen.

« Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le château des Noah, et voila le résultat » finis-je.

« Mais pourquoi aviez-vous rendez-vous ? Et que faisiez vous ensemble ? » demanda Kanda, haussant les épaules.

Aucuns de nous deux ne répondit.

« …je vois » fit Komui. « Je ne préviendrai pas mes supérieurs, ni aucunes personnes dans cette pièce ne devrait le faire ».

C'était un type sympa, tiens. Malheureusement, sa sœur (je déduis cela en voyant leurs ressemblances) n'avait pas compris le sous-entendu que nous avions laissé plané en nous taisant.

« Je ne comprends pas, nii-san » remarqua t-elle. « Pourquoi Allen était avec cet homme ?! ».

« Je dois l'emmener pour approfondir. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'on lui a fait » interrompit le médecin.

Au terme 'approfondir' je le regardais méchamment, il me sourit gentiment. C'etait vrai, je m'inquiétai de trop. Afin de l'aider à soigner mon amant, je décrivis ce qu'il s'était passé, et ce que je savais de cette attaque.

« Vous connaissez bien cette attaque… » sous-entendu Lavi, méchamment, après que l'homme en blanc soit partis avec son nouveau patient.

« Le comte a utilisé cette attaque pour tuer un traitre » répondis-je. « A la base, elle m'était destinée ».

« Comment ça !? » s'exclamèrent la plupart des personnes encore présentes.

« Et bien, le Comte voulait me faire regretter de l'avoir…trahi comme ça, seulement, Allen s'est interposé. Mais vu qu'il ne pouvait pas activer son innocence tellement il était faible, il l'a encaissé avec son dos » racontai-je. « Ce gamin est trop gentil… » soupirai-je.

« Exactement, il ne te mérite pas » remarqua Lavi. Celui là devait avoir quelque chose contre moi.

« Ecoute Bookman Junior, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penses. Que ça te plaise ou non, Allen et moi, nous nous aimons » répondis-je, piqué au vif. « Et tu veux savoir autre chose même ? Votre Allen est bien moins innocent que vous ne le pensiez … ».

Je finis ma phrase en jurant silencieusement.

« Qu'insinues-tu par là ? » fit Kanda.

Avant que je ne réponde, Komui préféra 'évacuer' sa jeune sœur. Que les gosses sont sensibles.

« Je veux dire par là, que les nuits ou il n'était pas à la Congrégation, c'est déjà arrivé, non ? » les autres hochèrent la tête. « Il était tout simplement… avec moi. Tu vois ?» continuais-je avec méchanceté.

Komui baissa la tête, Lavi ouvrit grande la bouche et Kanda commença à triturer ses doigts.

« Je peux vous donner plus de détails, si vous voulez » les provoquai-je, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

« Mais comment Allen a-t-il pu faire… _ça_ avec un Noah ?! Notre ennemi ! » s'exclama le rouquin.

« Parce qu'ils se trouve, que simplement, il est humain. Il est tombé amoureux, et voila » répondit Komui. Il ne semblait pas aimer mon alliance avec son protégé, mais la comprenait moyennement.

« Merde... MERDE ! » s' énerva Lavi, tapant son poing sur le mur.

« Moyashi… Baka » fit Kanda, dans sa langue natale. Je ne compris rien.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je commençais à compter mes dernières minutes.

Car j'en étais sur ; on ne me laisserait pas partir d'ici vivant.

~x~o~ x~o~x~o~x~

Voila ! Je ne sais pas quand la suite arrivera en tout cas… Après les vacances lol.

Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances, moi je m'en vais prendre les miennes !

Ps : -Man ne m'appartient pas.

Ps2 : Les reviews ne tuent pas ;D


	2. Breathless

**Hopeless Love**

**breathless**

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je commençais à compter mes dernières minutes._

_Car j'en étais sur ; on ne me laisserait pas partir d'ici vivant._

J'étais encore seul. Je subissais ma punition, ma solitude, sans un mot. On m'avait lié les bras, les genoux, les pieds. Aucuns moyens de partir. Pourquoi faire après tout...? Je n'avais plus ni maison, ni recueil, ni amour. Abandonné de tous et de tout. Mais c'était la vie que j'avais choisi de vivre, la vie que je m'étais imposée en entrainant Allen dans mon sillage. Alors je l'affrontais en me disant que je l'avais mérité.

Je l'aimais tant. Je ne lui prouvais pas souvent, pourtant j'aurais pu. Mais je ne l'avait pas fait. Ça aurait été dépasser nos limites, lui prouver que je l'aimais. Lui prouver qu'il comptait pour moi. Qu'il était ma vie. Mais tout ca, je ne lui disais pas. C'était mon petit secret ; mais j'étais sur qu'il le savait. Le seul fait de lui avoir dire que je l'aimais voulait tout dire pour nous. Tout. Il signifiait des promesses, même si elles seraient peut-être brisées, mais elles étaient là. Je ne lui avait pas promis le monde, ni une présence pour toujours. Rien de tout ça, non, je ne lui avais pas dit ces mots ; que je sais pourtant qu'il aurait tant aimé. Mais non. Je me suis tut.

J'ai juste sourit. Promené ma main sur son visage. Sculpté ses lèvres, ses joues. Remit ses mèches, embrassé son front. Caressé ses cheveux.

Lui faire l'amour était extraordinaire. Sentir sa chaleur me suffisait comme bonheur. Le sentir, savoir qu'il m'appartenait toujours, même s'il partirait un jour, était mon bonheur. Le sentiment de chance que je ressentais lorsqu'il se courbait, lorsqu'il m'entourait de ses bras. C'était peut-être peu, mais c'était bien suffisant. Pour moi, pour nous.

Je ne l'avais jamais emmené manger une glace, ni fait les magasins, ni partagé des jours entiers dans mon lit avec lui. Ces choses qu'on faisait habituellement, surtout à son âge. Mais non.

Tout ce qu'on se contentait, c'était peut-être un peu trop peu pour lui.

Je lui demandais de se taire, de m'accueillir toujours ou que ce soit ; dans une auberge, dans un camp. La permission de faire l'amour, le fait de savoir qu'au moins il aurait été un peu mien durant un laps de temps, le fait de savoir que j'avais au moins partagé quelque chose de bien dans ma vie ; moi qui n'avait jamais aimé personne comme ça, moi qui m'était contenté de briser, voir d'arracher, des cœurs. C'était le sourire de ma vie, ma raison de vivre. Mais pas de me battre.

Il ne s'était jamais plaint de notre relation ; il s'était contenté de rire parfois, de ne jamais montrer son affliction. Il me regardait avec son sourire triste et ses yeux pleins d'espoirs, qu'on aurait dit bordés de larmes. C'était son expression. Des sourcils tirés vers le bas, les coins de la bouche hésitants et les mains en attente d'autres. Des miennes. Quand il était content, il me prenait la main, ses cils semblaient s'allonger, ses dents se dévoilaient légèrement et il était plus beau que jamais.

Je l'avais observé. Et aimé de suite. Le début de notre relation était comme elle était elle-même : chaotique mais réconfortante.

_Il allait tomber dans le ravin, ayant reçut mon attaque de plein fouet. J'ai couru, comme jamais, comme mon cœur de Noah me le permettait. Je l'ai rattrapé et rétablit sur le sol. Je n'ai pas dégagé ma main de la sienne. Il me regardait avec peur et désir ; je n'ai pas résisté. Je l'ai embrassé, penché sur lui. Ensuite je suis parti. Mais nous nous sommes jamais plus battus. _

Tout a commencé par comment je l'ai sauvé. Il me disait souvent qu'il me devait quelque chose, mais je ne voulait pas l'écouter.

Je vivais. Je l'aimais.

Je l'aimais. Je l'ai sauvé.

C'était tout. Il ne me devait rien, j'avais juste fait ce pour quoi je suis fait.

Xx O xx O xx O xX

Puis ils vinrent me chercher. Je ne dis rien, je ne fis rien. Ils me trainèrent sur le sol, m'entourant de leurs sortes de barrières avec des papiers des crowns (si j'avais bien compris leur noms). Ils ne me témoignèrent aucun respect ; tant mieux, je n'en attendais aucun. Je n'en voulais même pas.

Je m'étais battu pour l'avoir. Je n'avais jamais voulu le perdre si vite, je ne l'avais jamais souhaité.

Pourtant, je le savais que cela devait arriver. En choisissant notre relation plutôt que notre haine, nous avions choisi une fin abrupte. Mais jamais à ce point. Nous pensions que l'un devrait tuer l'autre, ou au minimum le voir mourir. Mais nous avions choisi de ne pas y penser.

Il y avait des relations sans vraiment de lendemain. Comme la notre.

On ne se voyait que quelques nuits par mois, parfois pas du tout pendant quelques semaines. Cela s'établissait au fil des missions et des occupations. Mais personne ne se plaignait jamais ; c'était comme ça, une sorte d'engagement tacite entre nous deux.

C'était notre petit secret.

On me jeta subitement sur le sol ; j'étouffai un petit cri de surprise mêlé à de la douleur.

Mais je le vis, alors tout sembla s'arrêter.

_« Je t'aime à en mourir... »._

_« Et moi je pourrai mourir pour toi »._

_« Tuons nous tout les deux alors » fit-il._

_Il baissa la tête, je vis passer une ombre triste sur son visage. _

_« Ce n'est pas encore fini, Allen. Rien n'est encore joué ». _

_Il ne dit rien, mais me sourit avec un air accablé. Il ne pleura pas, alors je décidai de m'en aller._

_« Je t'aime »._

O xx O

_Je lui embrassai le cou, mordillai. Il m'enserra de ses bras. Je caressai tout son corps, il gémissait. Je le regardai ; je voulais qu'il ne laisse entendre ça rien qu'à moi. Je ne voulais pas imaginer quelqu'un après moi. Quelqu'un qui lui ferait l'amour, qui l'embrasserait._

_Il me reprit le contrôle, se hissa sur moi, m'embrassa du front au ventre, puis remonta. Je lui prit le visage, l'embrassais. Sa langue joua sur mes lèvres, puis joua avec la mienne. _

_Je voulais qu'il n'appartienne jamais qu'à moi._

_Il mit sa main sur mon visage, le baiser devenait passionné. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, il me faisait perdre mes esprits. _

_Je lui enlevai son pantalon, puis il m'enleva le mien. Nos souffles se mêlaient et je le voyais rougir de désir. Je le frôlai de partout, je m'efforçai de le préparer à nous voir unis._

_Je me mis sur lui, il m'embrassa. Je vins._

_Il hurla, douleur mêlée au plaisir. Je connaissais le début, j'allais plus lentement._

_Nos deux corps unis. Et nos cris, surtout les siens, de plaisir ; mon nom, des paroles et des mots que je n'oublierai jamais._

_Pourquoi fallait-il que mon âme sœur, la seule personne que j'aimais plus que tout, fut mon ennemi ? Je l'aimais trop pour lui faire du mal, mais je n'étais pas assez fort pour tout arrêter ; ce qui aurait été bien mieux. _

O xx O

Je cessai de penser tandis qu'il me détachait. Néanmoins, tout les exorcistes étaient présents ; au cas ou je me rebellerai.

Je me relevai et marchai jusqu'à lui, silencieusement. Je savais, je le sentais, qu'il était encore vivant. Je me penchai, il sembla se réveiller ; quelqu'un lui intima de ne pas trop parler.

« Ty...ki... » murmura-t-il.

Et je compris. Soudainement. Tout s'expliqua devant mes yeux ; j'avais espéré jusqu'à la fin en vain.

« Allen... Allen. Si tu savais comme le fait que tu sois vivant me rends heureux... ».

« Et moi que tu sois là... Je.. Désolé... ».

« Pourquoi ? C'est de ma faute. Ne t'inquiètes pas » lui dit-je, prenant sa main.

Quelques Crowns tiquèrent, mais on leur ordonna de ne pas réagir.

« Tyki... Crois-tu que c'est la fin ? » questionna-t-il dans un soupir.

Je ravalai les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Je le voulais, qu'il les voient. Mon désarroi, ma peine.

« Je ne sais pas... Mais je crois que c'est la mienne » articulai-je. Je me trahis, j'eus un hoquet.

Il me regarda, surpris. Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent, tandis qu'il comprenait. Il voulut bouger, mais ne put, avec une grimace d'affligement. Je promenai ma main sur sa joue. Une larme coula de ma joue, mais je lui sourit. Comme jamais.

« Ne me... regarde pas comme...ça... » me supplia-t-il.

« C'est fini, c'est vrai... Mais pour moi. Je veux que tu saches que je t'aimerai toujours... Toujours ».

« Non... tu mens... menteur... Je le sais ! ».

« Non... Je suis un Noah. Tu es un exorciste. Quoiqu'il arrive, même si je t'aime, même si je pourrai vous aider, je serai toujours ce que je suis. Un ennemi, à abattre. Ne te bats pas contre le destin. Accepte le quand c'est trop tard »argumentai-je.

« Je ne veux pas ça... S'il te plait » chuchota-t-il, juste pour moi.

Je lui embrassai le front. Nos deux larmes se touchèrent et se mêlèrent.

« Je voulais que tu saches que ca ne fais plus rien... Je t'aime. Mais maintenant, c'est ta vie. On a véçus notre temps, et maintenant, ca s'arrête juste. Reprends à zéro. Ne penses plus à moi. Tues tout les Noah ».

Je sentis les autres se rapprocher de moi, m'inciter à partir. Je maitrisai mes tremblements.

J'aurai voulu hurler, hurler qu'il était tout, que je ne voulais pas partir comme ça. Qu'il était ma vie. Mais j'allais mourir, alors pourquoi me battre ? J'avais toujours apprit à accepter mon destin, même si cette situation-ci me révoltait au plus haut point.

Mais je pris sur moi. Je l'embrassai, devant tout les autres, puis me levai. Il voulut me retenir, il réussit à s'asseoir. Il me hurla de revenir. Dans encadrement de la porte je lui dis que je l'aimai, fit comme si je lui tenais la main.

Puis je partis tandis que le temps semblait se geler.

Les Crowns me suivirent.

Les portes se refermèrent.

_And when you go_

_you leave me breathless and alone_

_When you close the door_

_it feels just like you took the air out of the room with you_

J'entendis le cri de mon aimé. Je fis comme si cela ne me touchai pas, alors que j'avais l'impression qu'on me perçait le corps. Comme je l'avais fait à tant d'hommes. Mais là, cela faisait trop de mal. Je voulais que ca s'arrête, vite.

Pitié.

Je me retournai.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait après moi. Je tombai sur le sol et me sentis disparaître ; c'était trop tard. Au moins je n'aurai pas eut le temps de penser à lui. A notre amour. A tout ce que j'aurai rêver lui dire, partager avec lui. Notre relation s'éteignait ; mais je savais secrètement que c'était faux.

A jamais, il serait le seul à qui je penserais dans la mort.

Il allait me manquer. Tellement fort.

Xx O xx O xx O xX

Et voilà ! La chose que je croyais qui n'allai jamais arriver (écrire et mettre la fin) de Hopeless Love est arrivée ! OMG :D ! Je me suis vraiment investi dedans (j'ai pleuré comme une imbécile après xD). J'espère que vous apprécierez vraiment beaucoup.

Voilà, personnellement, je passe, et je vous le souhaite à tous.

Sur ce, à bientôt ! Et mettez une petite review ! :) Les reviews ne tuent pas, même celle de moins d' une ligne.

Bonnes vacances.


End file.
